Computing devices having wireless capabilities may communicatively couple to other devices having wireless capabilities via a wireless local area network (WLAN) using wireless technologies such as Wi-Fi™. Also, wireless technologies designed to operate in a 60 GHz communication band such as WiGig™ may allow wireless capable devices to replace wired interconnects with high speed and relatively short range wireless interconnects via a process typically referred to as wireless docking. The high speed and relatively short range wireless interconnects using wireless technologies such as WiGig may allow wireless devices to wirelessly dock with devices having one or more input/output devices such as a display, a keyboard, a network interface card, a mouse or a storage device. In some examples, once wirelessly docked, the wireless device may utilize the one or more input/output devices in a same manner as when connected to a wired or physical docking station.